


Radsir Writings

by Little_Plants_Love



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Burt is Randy and Wilford's son, Genderfluid Randy, Geoffrey is mentioned, Off-Screen Injury, Other, Reynaldo is mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Plants_Love/pseuds/Little_Plants_Love
Summary: There's a serious lack of Radsir content, so I'm starting a collection of all of my Radsir fics!
Relationships: Radsir - Relationship, Randy Radman/Sir Wilford IV
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Ring

Sometimes, Randy didn’t know if she wanted to smack her husband or kiss him until she couldn’t breathe anymore. Looking into his grinning face as he laid on one of the beds in the infirmary, his numerous injuries hidden away by bandages and a cast, was one of those times.

“Wilf, what the fuck were you thinking?!” Her voice came out as a half-laugh, half-sob as she removed a hand from her husband’s casted arm to fiddle with the ring he had barely managed to slip onto her finger before the medics had whisked him away.

“I saw it and thought you’d like it.” Wilford responded, his voice shaking ever so slightly from the pain that managed to push through the painkillers in his system.

“I do like it, but fucking hell, Wilford, you could’ve gotten yourself killed!” Randy exclaimed, taking her hat off and setting it on her lap so that she could run her free hand through her dyed hair. Wilford laughed, only to wince when the action sent a flair of pain through him.

“But I didn’t die, and you got the ring.” He stated almost proudly, his grin never faltering- the look finally making Randy break down into laughter. She muffled the sound with a hand, shaking her head.

“You’re a dork. I love you so, so much- next time you pull something that risky, though, I’m smacking you.”


	2. Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilford's a fretful leader and Randy's very good at calming him down

Randy watched as her husband paced back and forth across the room, the book she had been reading long forgotten. Wilford ran a hand through his hair and sighed heavily, gritting his teeth and resisting the urge to go grab his cigars. 

“Wilford, it’s alright. They’re just running late- you heard Reginald, they were having an issue with the pulley system they needed to get the loot to the roof. They haven’t been found, no one’s set off the alarms, it’s alright.” As she spoke, she got to her feet and moved to pull her husband into a hug, pressing a kiss to his lips. “Everything’s okay, I promise.” Wilford reluctantly wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head, the gentle touch of the one he loved gradually calming the ‘what if’s racing through his mind. When Randy moved a hand to gently cup his cheek, he leaned into the touch, giving his lover a soft, warm smile. 

“I love you so damn much…” He mumbled as he moved forward to press a brief kiss to her lips, earning a smile in return.

“I love you too, dear. Now, let’s go wait for Reginald’s crew to get back- I’m sure they’ll need help unloading all of their loot, and that they’ll love some praise from their leader for doing such a good job and improvising successfully."


	3. Aftermath of a Brute's Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reynaldo the Brute's wedding was, to be put simply, a disaster.

"I'm surprised at how well that went." Randy mused from his spot sprawled out on a couch beside Wilford, watching calmly as the last of the fires were put out and a few began working on cleaning up the blood from the worst of the fights that had broken out.

"Can't say I don't agree. Somewhat surprised it took so long for Reynaldo himself to join in. The man made an honest effort to stop it, even. Character development." Wilford chuckled, shaking his head slightly while rubbing the shorter's shoulder gently.

"Maybe she'll be good for him- reign him in a little, at least." There was a pause before Randy added, "We should probably go help clean up." Wilford chuckled once more and dumped his lover's head onto the couch cushion to get up, earning a laugh from the shorter of the two.

"Yeah, we should. Then we should probably pay Geoffrey a visit in the infirmary- no doubt Reynaldo's giving him an earful right now." Wilford offered a hand to Randy, helping him to his feet- and keeping hold of his hand even as he began walking over to the cleaning crews.


	4. Burt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burt is Randy's son, and Randy loves her son

“There’s my baby boy!” Randy exclaimed joyously, scooping Burt up into her arms and peppering his faces with exaggerated kisses. 

“Mooom, stop, I’m not a baby anymore.” Burt whined, though he didn’t try to stop the affection he was receiving- his face taking on a slight pout when he couldn’t bring himself to deny the affection being given to him. Randy simply laughed and beamed at him, shifting him around until he was safely draped over her arms in the usual way one would carry a child his size.

“You’ll always be my baby boy! Now, let’s go find your father- he said he has a surprise for you!” Burt relaxed into the one carrying him, looking up at her and not hiding how his face twisted into a smile filled with the love and admiration of a child towards their parent.


	5. "My candle burns at both ends. It will not last the night. But oh my foes and ah my friends, It sheds a lovely light"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate end to Randy's time as leader.

Randy was tired.

Well, really, purely and utterly exhausted was a much more accurate way to put it. It was getting harder and harder for him to keep up his joyous facade during the day- he hadn’t noticed until it had already happened, but at some point it had become a facade instead of his natural state. During the night, it was becoming harder and harder for him to rest peacefully, constantly plagued by doubts and worries. It was becoming growingly apparent to him- and, he was convinced, everyone else- that he simply wasn’t cut out to be a leader, wasn’t capable of dealing with the stress. 

Many nights, he sat awake, holding his hat in his hands and staring down at it, his mind swirling with seemingly endless thoughts. The night his candle finally went out, he got up and made his way down the halls to where he knew his second-in-command would be. Wilford looked up when Randy walked out onto the balcony, hardly being able to get his mouth open to ask what he was doing before the shorter man’s bright pink hat was settled over his own. Randy’s thin fingers trailed down to be cupping Wilford’s cheeks, a shaky smile coming to his face as tears overflowed out of his eyes.

“I’m leaving. You… You’ll make a much better leader than I ever would. My hat doesn’t fit you, but… please, keep it. I won’t need it anymore.” Wilford couldn’t find the words to question Randy, searching his eyes as he slowly reached up to touch the pink hat that had been set atop his own black one. 

“I love you, Wilford. I’ll try to keep contact, I promise. I just… I can’t handle this, and you know what always happens when leaders step down.” Randy explained, wiping tears from his own cheeks and giving Wilford a shaky but true smile.

“...You’re leaving. And you're giving me your hat.” Wilford said slowly, struggling to process this sudden change. 

“My hat, and my position. You’ll be so much better as a leader than I ever was, or ever could be.”

The night played over in Wilford’s head every time he looked at that bright pink hat- kept in perfect condition, as if no time at all had passed. He’d run his fingers over the fabric, that tie-dyed stripe around it with the pink feathers tucked into it, and wish that things had worked out differently.


	6. Randy's Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randy's eyes have always been a sensitive subject for him, hidden away behind his shades. He has to show Wilford eventually, though.

Randy took a deep breath, hesitating just out of sight of the living room- where he knew Wilford was relaxing. He had gathered the courage to show Wilford the heterochromic eyes his glasses always hid, but standing there, a few steps from them being revealed, that courage began to fail him. His hands shook as he gripped his glasses, his mind screaming for him to just put them back on- or, even more so, turn around and go put his contacts in as well. 

It was the smallest whisper in the back of his mind that finally sent him forwards, biting down on his bottom lip as he moved into the living space. Wilford looked up from the newspaper in his hands, opening his mouth to speak only for his words to die in his throat at the sight of Randy without his glasses. It only took a few moments for tears to spring into the shorter man’s eyes, his thin fingers reaching up to begin wiping them away as he took a nervous step backwards. Wilford tossed the newspaper aside and got to his feet, slowly approaching his lover with a soft expression filled to the brim with love. 

“What’s wrong…?” He murmured under his breath, raising his hands slightly to offer a hug.

Randy hesitated for a few moments before refusing the hug and responding, nervousness radiating off of him. “...My eyes. I don’t- they’re weird. I don’t like showing them to people.” His voice came out as a shaking whisper, sympathy washing over Wilford’s expression at the sound of it. 

“Oh, Randy… They’re beautiful. Heterochromia, right? There’s nothing wrong with that- so what, you have two colors in your irises? That’s fucking awesome! You're awesome! You're so, so beautiful, Randy. Your eyes only add to that, alright? I love you.” As Wilford spoke, he raised his hands to cup Randy’s cheeks, pressing their foreheads together. Randy stared back at him, a wide grin breaking across his face and his fear-fueled tears turning into ones of joy.

“I love you too. Thank you. It means… It means a whole hell of a lot to me, yaknow.”


	7. Group Photo

“Group photo!” Randy exclaimed as he all but jumped in front of his husband, holding his phone out and up to snap a picture of the scene. He grinned widely as he turned around, holding up his phone to show the photo of his husband carrying their young, half-asleep son- with Randy’s shades and beaming smile poking in from the bottom of the frame. Wilford chuckled and shifted Burt in his arms, making sure not to disturb the child too much. 

“Send that to me, will you? That’d make an amazing phone background.” Wilford chuckled as he leaned to press a kiss to Randy’s cheek, earning himself a laugh and a peck to the lips. 

“Will do!”


End file.
